Currently, with development of technologies such as intelligent wearing, mobile application, etc., higher requirements are aroused on the development of an ultralow-power consumption LCD technology. A Memory in Pixel (MIP) display technology as a novel low-power consumption LCD technology has broad development prospect due to characteristics of no need to change an LCD process, no need to develop novel materials, simple structure, low cost and the like.
However, the current MIP display technology is basically a CMOS LTPS process, the MIPs in the MIP display technology are all formed by a CMOS circuit, such process is complex and is lower in yield, which greatly increases a product cost of the MIP display technology and limits technological compatibility and an application range of the MIP display technology.
Therefore, there is a need for an MIP based on a simple process and a data storage method.